Darlene Paguio and the Magic of Autisms
Synopsis A six years old Scott Jones discovers adventure when he is befriended by Darlene Paguio - a magnificent Superhuman with Austim based on traumas - that took him to the Enchanted Kingdom. Scott has only three days to break the spell of Finn, an evil knight who has turned rest of the legendary Nicktoon characters to stone. On his quest to defeat Finn, Scott meets new friends and together they travel to forbidden forests, getting through icy caverns and changing the future as they attempt to build a technology Echo Armor. Plot In a Grimsborough, Naomy King having a tour with her 6-year-old son, Scott Jones, for summer vacation. When she return to the bus, she discovers Scott is missing, having gone to seeing some animals without permission. Meanwhile, A stranger with yellow hands like toy claw prophesies that someone called "The Special" will used the "Piece of Faith", a Lego brick figure capable that resembles Scott. In same time, Scott meet a hyena whom he named him Nick the Fury Hyena, but notices a mysterious stranger had something at bus. When he investigates, Scott falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Faith. Compelled to touch it, Scott experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Faith he was holding. He realized that the Piece of Faith lead him to the portal that was his bedroom. After teleported to other world called Pixar with Nick, he meets a nice girl named Darlene who save Arlo, a dinosaur just as Scott rescued by Dash Parr from the kidnapper. When Scott visits to the palace with Dash, Bob and Helen, are so worried and they forbid Dash from becoming Super ever again. That night, Scott sneaks out of the prisons to join a festival. A powerful Superhuman named Syndrome appears and planned to destroying World. When Scott get scared, Syndrome furiously tells the Parrs the fate of their "other two children," which surprises Scott. Syndrome powerfully turns people into ice, but Scott is saved by Violet, companied by Darlene who hasn’t a power of austims. Syndrome tells him that he has three days to join him, otherwise the effects will be permanent. Violet and Darlene takes Scott to a the hidden realm of castle with magic called the Enchanted Kingdom to attend a council of Disney Fairytales, all of whom are unimpressed with Scott and refuse to making him powerful. There Scott discovers that "the first born daughter" of the Parr is Violet, who was transformed into a Puppet by Syndrome when she tried to save her younger brother, Jack-Jack (explaining why Winston Deavor is blamed by the Parr). Scott decides to build the "Echo Armor", a technology armor to defeat Finn. In order to accomplish this, they must have an upper clothing of courage, a hat of love combined with headband, a weapons of peace, a handwears and boots of loyalty and a batteries of bullets made by roses lit by hope's eternal blazes. The Queen Belle gives Violet a crystal bell to ring if he is in need of help. The group travels to the Dimmesdale to make a upper clothing of courage by gave Scott killed the crocodiles, getting rid of dynamites in hall and eventually reached Dimmsdale Loch Lake, where they encounter with group of pirates who ambushed him, but Scott saved them and beaten them up. They meet a young pirate with scarf named Martin who Darlene hatred of just as a space adventurerer named Jimmy Neutron helps them after they get caught in a net. When Nick and Scott captured by lake Monster, Scott tricks it into chaining itself to a post, and his shirt as hook to climb out. The clothing is the same items as Scott, and as a upper clothing of courage, it turns into a chestplate for the Echo Armor. Scott also tamed the lake monster to into helped him and Darlene. They headed to Retroville that Jimmy live in to find the handwears and boots of loyalty, and lake monster was able helped Scott received them by earning moneies in spa to get boots and handwears who into a gloves, including weapons of peace he was given by Jimmy. After trading Darlene’s iPad pen for a map from Dr. Moist, the group find themselves in a large cavern filled with roses, where a sign tells them to take only what they need but never from seeing fears and greatest loss. Darlene gets one bag of roses but Martin gets another; at first Darlene thinks that Jimmy is being hatefulness but nothing happens. Nick causes a cave-in thanks to his amazement of the gems' sparkles, which they narrowly manage to escape thanks to that. Scott makes it back to Jimmy's hideout, and discovers Jimmy’s full-name was James Issac Neutron. As Darlene starts to forge the Armor, Jimmy reveals to Scott on how he wound up bitterness: many years ago, his arch-rival Finn Merten (known as Finn the Human) met Jimmy's companion, Timmy Turner during the Bubble Gang sequences. After Darlene was defeated, Jimmy manages to win Timmy back, but failed as he loses Timmy to an evil Finn in time and was hatred of anyone that he ran away from his family and kept Timmy’s magic wand he has. He got an extra roses that has magics to bring the Timmy back so that he could get his forgiveness and his protection against Finn. Violet offers her headband for Jimmy’s repaired helmet to make the hat of love. With all six objects, the "Echo Armor" is assembled. To prove that the Armor works, Scott conjuring the magic to make Violet to be a human from the bottom of his heart. Then, Violet transformed back into a human. Violet, Darlene and Scott return to the Enchanted Kingdom on three pegasuses summoned by the Queen's bell, but Syndrome pursues them, hurting Darlene. Angrily Scott destroy Syndrome, but it does not work. Syndrome gives up and she asked Finn to change the people back to normal. Syndrome refuses him because he is weakness, just like how Darlene entrapped anyone, including Timmy with cocoons years ago. He takes the iPad from Darlene’s hand and causes a snowslide, trapping her. As she dies, Scott’s conscious reveals he made up the prophecy. He soon reappears to Scott as a unconscious and reveals self-belief is what makes one the Special. Scott jumps into the abyss to find the proof. Immediately Martin comes and helps to dig Darlene out. Martin, Scott, Timmy and Jimmy brings an unconscious Darlene to the Enchanted Kingdom. After Darlene wakes up, the groups go to the lair. Blossom decides not to give the clouds a dusk color to give Darlene more time after some persuasion by Bubble. Scott finds himself in the human world as a drawing, unable to move while on the past. The events of the story are being created by a female stranger from earlier writing her fanfics by her own. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Scott wills himself to move and gains the Piece of Faith as he returns to the present, where he now possesses the powers of an Austim. While Timmy guards the pegasus, Jimmy, Martin and Darlene slide to the green castle. Before the eyes of the faith, Jimmy (not wanting to see Scott did same as him) manages to removed the star-shaped-object made from the magica wand he'd attempted to save Timmy from hand of Finnd with and gives it to Martin who fights against the ghost man as Darlene and Jimmy searches for the armor. When he finds the iPad with Scott’s help, suddenly the battery falls. Fortunately, Martin gives Jimmy Jimmy’s own wand. Realizing how to work the armor, Scott using Piece of Faith to overcome Syndrome for the love of his family and friends. Syndrome turned into normal person and the spell on Violet’s parents is broken. Through a speech Scott gives Jack-Jack mineral spirits as Jack-Jack having a change of heart and freeing his victims, reunited Violet and Dash who arrived abt the first time. Scott is hailed as a hero, Darlene begins a relationship with Martin. Scott shows Parr kids and the entire family celebrates together with Darlene, while Jimmy’s parents, including Cindy Neutron, Jimmy’s wife, encourages and inspiring him. The end shows Darlene, Scott and Martin bonding in the palace. Violet remarks that they look happy, and gifts Queen Belle and the Enchantress with the wand, who replies that it will be the first light at night. Martin, having learn from the Jimmy’s warning as well, resulting in witnessing the arrival of a group of creatures and humanoids, including Earl of Lemongrab from dimension called the Land of Ooo which Jimmy’s rival was here when beaming down to the Metroville and and announcing their plans to destroy everyone. They ready to face the new threat together as a family and friends. Characters Scott Jones - A strong-headed boy of six who met Darlene Paguio who has the power of autisms. Finally he knows he is wrong and he wants to have the second chance. He likes to lead Darlene in the journey. Timmy Neutron and Jimmy Neutron - Two boys from Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, became a puppets when they are separated. She was transformed by Slicer since they about get reunited. Darlene Paguio - A woman with childhood traumas that ability of sometimes. Darlene is calmer than Annika. Sir Slicer - A villain stole Darlene’s Powers. He was the one who caused a chaos. Belle, the Queen - Ruler of the Enchanted Kingdom, where Darlene hid Timmy and Jimmy after Slicer turned the boys into a puppets. Category:Darlene Paguio series